


This is urgent

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beaumont informs Annalise her brother is  back





	This is urgent

”Annalise this is urgent”Beaumont left a voicemail for his girlfriend 

“Rosie what the hell was that about?”Annalise stormed into the room 

“A buddy of mines from NYC said they saw your brother he’s been out running around the streets”Beaumont replies 

“Is he alright?”Annalise asked a little relieved hearing that her brother was alive at least since he left Miami 

“He’s fine but a little frantic according to him he’s been going around asking about you hanging out at your old precinct”Beaumont told her 

“There more to this isn’t there?”Annalise asked him 

“He was seen at the airport headed on a flight back here to Miami”Beaumont told her 

“Why would be be back so soon after leaving?”Annalise scrunched up her face 

“Maybe he’s concerned about how you’re doing”Beaumont concludes


End file.
